Promise and Void
by fuseika-chan
Summary: Terjebak adalam kehampaan membawa keputus asaan. Terjebak seorang diri yang kehilangan kehangatan. Berusaha menepati sebuah janji sakral dengan sesosok setengah jiwanya. Warning : OOC, AU dan membosankan. selain itu ada perubahan nama keluarga di fict ini..


**Promise and Void**

**Kuroko no Basuke beserta isinya hak milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Kon-ban-wa minna-san.. aku bawa fict baru yang mungkin abal-abal dan juga mainstream**

**Entah bisa memuaskan atau tidak, ini dibuat Cuma beberapa jam jadi maklum kalau hasilnya tidak memuaskan hehe..**

**Bila ada kesamaan dengan fict lain itu merupakan ketidak sengajaan**

**Waspada typo detection**

**Enjoy to read~**

**Ooo**

"Ichi..." sebuah cangkir dengan motif kuno berada dalam genggaman tangan mungil yang mengelap cangkir itu hingga mengkilap. Selesai itu tangan mungil itu meletakannya di sebuah meja berbentuk bundar yang berada di ruangan itu.

"Ni.." cangkir kedua berada dalam genggamannya. Selesai. Lalu meletakan kembali di meja bundar bertaplak merah maroon.

"San.." cangkir ketiga telah di selesaikannya. Selanjutnya ada cangkir keempat, kelima dan tak terhitung lagi.

Kaki-kaki kecilnya yang terlihat tanpa alas kaki berjalan hilir mudik melintasi ruangan berlantai marmer yang dingin, di tangan mungilnya kini terdapat kemoceng berbahan bulu ayam. Kakinya berjinjit-jinjit menggapai bagian teratas lemari yang penuh dengan sawang-sawang yang terlihat rapuh. Diayunkannya kemoceng itu untuk membersihkan noda yang mengganggu di penglihatannya.

Kaus putih polosnya terangkat memperlihatkan perut ratanya dan tulang belulang yang ikut serta tercetak di sana, celana berbahan kain tipis berwarna hitam setia menggantung di kakinya. Kaki kecil nan mulus namun terdapat banyak sayatan luka di sana. Tatapan matanya tampak kosong menatapi bagian atas benda berbentuk balok yang tengah dibersihkannya.

"Bersihkan.."

"Bersihkan.."

Satu kata yang terus-menerus ia ucapkan tanpa ada akhirnya.

Selesai dengan sawang-sawang yang tak terlihat lagi kaki-kaki kecilnya beralih menuju lemari yang menyimpan banyak serbet di sana. Diraihnya satu yang berwarna biru langit lalu dibawa menuju jendela besar di ruangan itu. Tangannya membuat gerakan ke atas dan ke bawah dengan menggenggam serbet tersebut. Matanya menatap partikel-partikel debu yang terkumbul di sana. Tebal._ Bersihkan_.

Malam itu, malam sunyi yang temani guyuran hujan beserta kilauan petir yang menyambar-nyambar. Tetsuya berdiri di depan pintu utama rumahnya. Menatap halaman rumahnya yang penuh dedaunan kering yang berserakan, kini dedaunan itu terbawa hanyut oleh air ke tempat yang lebih rendah dan membentuk bendungan kecil dikarenakan tempat mengalir air yang tak cukup untuk dilewati para dedaunan.

"Bersihkan.."

Tangan kecilnya meraih sebuah sapu taman yang bersandar pada pilar rumahnya yang menjuntai tinggi ke atas. Kaki-kakinya berjalan melewati guyuran hujan untuk membersihkan noda yang menganggunya lagi. Ia tak akan bisa tidur nyenyak bila masih ada noda yang mengganggu penglihatannya.

Malam itu, kala angin berhembus kencang.. anak lelaki bernama Kiyoshi Tetsuya menyapu halaman rumahnya seorang diri. Membersihkan dedaunan yang menghalangi jalannya air menuju tempatnya bermuara. Kilatan petir menyambar menghasilkan suara dahsyat yang mampu memekakan telinga siapa saja yang mendengarnya. Namun tidak untuk Tetsuya. Telinganya sudah tidak dapat mendengar apa-apa lagi. Bahkan seluruh indra di dalam tubuhnya sudah tidak berfungsi lagi.

Ada satu janji yang harus ia tepati pada kakak-kakaknya

Dan ia harus menyelesaikannya segera agar bisa meraih mereka

.

.

.

_Flashback_

_Tiga orang anak sedang bergulung di dalam hangatnya selimut, membentuk seperti sebuah ulat yang menjadi kepompong di dahan pepohonan. Mereka mencari kehangatan dengan satu buah selimut tebal untuk bertiga, dipakai bersama-sama. Tawa canda tak terlepas dari mereka, tiga bersaudara yang tak terpaut umur yang jauh. Satu ranjang ukuran big size bahkan terlalu besar untuk mereka bertiga._

_Mereka anak dari Kiyoshi Teppei yaitu Kiyoshi Chihiro, Kiyoshi Tatsuya dan Kiyoshi Tatsuya. Tatsuya dan Tetsuya merupakan anak kembar namun tidak identik. Wajah mereka terlalu berbeda jauh bila disamakan._

_Chihiro anak tertua kini duduk di bangku Smp sedang kedua adiknya masih di Sd. Malam itu mereka bertaruh untuk nilai ujian akhir mereka di Sd._

"_Yang nilainya paling jelek harus membersihkan rumah membantu bibi Riko sampai bersih.." Chihiro sang kakak memberi konsekuensi bagi yang mendapat nilai buruk untuk adik-adiknya. Niatnya itu baik, ia ingin adik-adiknya berusaha keras untuk mendapatkan nilai sempurna dalam ujian. Maka malam itu, Tatsuya dan Tetsuya melakukan sumpah air liur dimana mereka saling melepehkan air liur di tangan mereka masing-masing kemudian bersalaman. Air liur mereka telah tercampur satu sama lain. Maka dari itu mereka harus menepati janji mereka setelah melihat hasil ujian mereka._

_Ooo_

_Pengumuman ujian telah dikeluarkan, Tatsuya saat itu lebih unggul sedikit dari Tetsuya sehingga membuat adiknya yang bersurai baby blue itu harus mengerjkan tugas bibi Riko. Dengan tegas Tetsu mengatakan akan melaksanakan hukumannya, ia harus bersikap jantan sebagai lelaki meskipun masih anak-anak kala itu. Dan dibalas senyuman lembut dari sang kakak yang terlihat manis dengan tahi lalat di sudut matanya. Tangan Tatsuya terulur mengelus surai adiknya, "Itu baru adikku."_

_Suara klakson menghentikan acara sayang-menyayangi kedua anak kembar itu, mereka menoleh dan mendapati ayah dan kakak mereka melambai-lambai dengan tersenyum dan kedua anak kembar itu menghampirinya._

"_Bagaimana hasilnya?" begitu mereka duduk di kursi penumpang di belakang, Chihiro langsung bertanya tentang hasil ujian mereka. Sesungguhnya nilai Tetsuya terbilang bagus dibandingkan anak-anak lainnya. Namun tetap saja ia kalah dengan Tatsuya._

"_Jadi Tetsu kau harus membantu bibi Riko.." sang kakak yang duduk di sebelah ayah mereka mengerling jahil pada adiknya, anak berambut kelabu itu memang dingin sifatnya, namun di mata kedua adiknya dia merupakan sosok kakak yang hangat._

"_Aku harus bersikap seperti pria yang jantan, maka dari itu aku harus menepati janjiku!" Tetsu berujar dengan aura berapi-api, tiga orang di sekelilingnya tertawa bersama menanggapi tingkah laku yang termuda di antara mereka._

"_Jadi anak papa sudah besar ya," Kiyoshi Teppei sang ayah tersenyum hangat pada Tetsu melalui kaca spion. Itu adalah senyum terakhir yang Tetsu lihat sebelum semuanya berubah hitam._

_Kala itu mobil Mercedes benz yang mereka tumpangi tertabrak oleh sebuah mobil box pengangkut barang dari belakang dan menabrak pembatas jalan, dan ketika itu mobil mereka yang berada di jalan layang tingkat ketiga jatuh ke jalanan paling bawah kemudian meledak seketika._

_._

_._

_._

Flashback end

Tubuh kecil Tetsuya meringkuk di tengah ruangan utama rumahnya, semuanya yang ia bersihkan kembali menjadi kotor tak beberapa setelah dibersihkan. Tatapan kosong masih ditunjukannya, dirinya tak tahu lagi bagaimana menepati janjinya dengan raganya yang bahkan sudah tiada. Putus asa. Satu kata yang tepat untuk Tetsuya. Entah sudah berapa lama ia menghabiskan waktu membersihkan rumahnya yang tak terurus lagi. Jiwanya akan tetap bertahan dalam kehampaan rumah megah seorang diri sampai janjinya bisa terpenuhi.

Tapi sampai kapan? Dirinya telah lelah..

Ia telah begitu lama dalam kehampaan dan akan terus bersama kehampaan tersebut sampai waktu-waktu ke depan yang entah kapan ada akhirnya.

Dirinya hanya menunggu..

Menunggu janjinya bisa ia penuhi, sumpah bersama saudara yang merupakan setengah dari jiwanya. Jiwa yang kini telah damai di alam sana bersama kakak serta ayah tercintanya.

**O wa ri**

**Tanpa banyak kata aku ucapin terima kasih buat yang berminat membaca apalagi me-review dan sebagainya ^^**


End file.
